rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dahon
The Dahon (also Dahonians, Dahons) were a small human tribe that remained separated from the Empire of Arathor during its reign. Modern Dahons are a small ethnic group that is slowly restoring its numbers. The current Dahon population in Azeroth is ~80 (according to the Dahons' leader; this estimate is thought to be wrong, though, since Dahons seem fewer in numbers). Overview While considered a part of the Stromgarde nation, the Dahonians still keep their unique ethnic characteristics. They are a part of the Alliance, and many of them join organizations such as the League of Arathor. They reside throughout the Arathi Highlands and in the northeastern parts of the Wetlands. History Tribal Forming Little is known about how the Dahon began their existence as a tribe. Tales and legends tell of a certain man – the Forefather, who united simple nomads and his own horsemen warriors into one tribe. Upon his death, his eldest son called himself a chief and began ruling over the smaller clans, which he entrusted to his brothers. Called horselords by the other tribes, the Dahonians were a small-sized tribe that traveled the eastern Arathi Highlands. Rise of the Arathi The Dahons were nomadic people who lived in the southeastern parts of the Arathi Highlands. The most prosperous Dahon city then was named Turoll, and that was where the Forefather (and his sons) lived. They contacted and traded openly with many other human tribes. Acting defensively, the Dahon warriors were strong enough to guard the lands they used to herd domestic animals. They were very proud, and when the need arose, they fought well against one of the aggressive tribes that were trying to acquire dominance over the land, which earned the tribe respect among the other humans. The tribe saw how almost all humans began to either unite with or fall prey to the Arathi tribe, which later evolved into the Empire of Arathor. Sensing the danger of extinction and loss of autonomy, the Dahonians moved south - toward the Wetlands. Secluded In their strive to protect their customs and self-consciousness, the Dahon abandoned the Highlands. The belief that they would not stand a chance on their own against the trolls, and the wish to preserve independence, forced the Dahons to migrate. While Arathor was busy with the fierce trolls, the Dahon tribe crossed the water masses to the south and continued towards the Wetlands, led by their leader - Chief Aven. Forming the settlement of Avengrad (Aven's Fortress) in the newfound land, the nomads began exploring the land and breeding animals in suitable locations. The city became a second cultural center for the Dahon, where the Forefather's successor reigned over the clans. There was a constant connection with Arathor and other settlements. Mainly producing wool and horses, the Dahon bought silk and ornaments from the Empire. The forming of other human nations did not stop the connection between Avengrad and Strom - all travel routes remained active with Stromgarde as well as the established new ones with Kul Tiras across the sea and the dwarves of Khaz Modan. The political situation was harsh for the Dahons at first, since they were accused of abandoning their brethren in the face of danger - in this case the vile trolls to the north. Trying to both keep his people's pride, and to not insult the rest of the human nations, Aven's successor - Kuver achieved great diplomatic success by managing to explain the Dahon retreat. Even though during his reign the law enforcement was poor and crime was striving in the villages, Kuver brought stability and economical power to Avengrad and other towns, giving the Dahon more pride and prestige in the world. Thoradin's interest in acquiring the famed Dahon horsemen was a threat that could not be easily avoided. The Emperor was unable to concentrate on both the north and the south, so he was forced to send small attack groups to make the Dahon surrender under pressure. The horsemen proved to be stronger than his troops, and soon Thoradin abandoned his ambition of acquiring the Dahon cavalry by means of pressure, and instead began sending small gifts from time to time, trying to buy his way to the chief. Thoradin's death greatly eased the situation on the Dahons. The new nation of Stromgarde did not have the power and authority of the once great empire, so they found themselves giving up on trying to get the Dahon horsemen in their army. The establishment of a safer and more stable trade route, and friendly relations led to an alliance between the two rulers. From that moment forth, the nomads were allowed to move safely north and herd animals in the Highlands. The Second War Six years after the fall of Stormwind, the Horde began its campaign against the north. The obliteration of the Kul Tiras naval forces led to the orc invasion of both Arathi and the Wetlands. Overrun by orcs, the city of Avengrad was razed to the ground and abandoned - the few survivors who managed to escape in time formed a caravan that moved throughout the settlements in the Wetlands and the Highlands. More and more people joined the caravan, and soon a majority of Dahon and Stromgardian peoples were selected to lead it. Avoiding any conflict with the Horde, the caravan circled throughout the land and by the end of the war it found itself stationed in Arathi. In honor to the tribe that began the refugee movement, a new settlement was created - Avengaard. The Dahon kept true to their calling - and remained nomads, traveling the Wetlands and the Highlands. The direct successor of Aven - Ashweg - remained in Avengaard, ruling over what was left of the clans. Chief Ashweg is the representative of all Dahons. Society The Dahon are a nomadic society, united in clans. Even after the hideous orc attack on the tribe, most of the clans preserved their names and leaders - from all 11 clans, 7 remain functional. Not many Dahon remain in the world, but they are slowly restoring their former population. Social Structure The Dahon have a well-executed clan system in which the dynasty's successor - the Chief, rules over the bahns ''(clan leaders). The main clan ''Ath is the Chief's clan and serves as a political body to the Dahon society. The rest are devided into three economically-based clans, and three military clans. Numph,'' Yirg'' and Thrun are the economical pillars of the Dahons, while Vokhil, Nard and Kan are military-based, often protecting the simple nomads or sending people to work as mercenaries. There are exceptions, such as scholars being from the Vokhil clan, and warriors being from the Yirg clan, but most people become herders or warriors by the tradition of their clan. The orc attack during the Second War is the main reason for the low numbers of people in the clans. Those clans are slowly, but surely, beginning to restore their former glory. However, due to lack of members, the clan system currently is not taken seriously; clans do not matter as of now, and the only impact they cause on the Dahons is the third name of a person. Women hold some authority in Dahon society, but only those who can prove their worth by accomplishing deeds; the same way that most male Dahons do. However, women are not allowed to lead clans, or have any administrative power. Religion The Dahonians have mixed the belief of the Holy Light and their old pagan rituals to create a hybrid that is not supported by the Holy Church. The impact that the old religious customs cause is minor (with a few exceptions), so it is not seen as a big problem. Most Dahons are not religious, but believe in the Holy Light. There is also a method that the Dahons use to unite themselves with their spirit. It is an old pagan ritual, but it is still functional. It's called "Isihia" (I-si-hi-ya), and it means hesychia (silence, meditation, inner peace). It consists of the person achieving and living in complete silence (excluding nature's sounds) for 3 days straight. When a person leaves to become one with his deity, he is sent out with only a sword in the forest, and has to survive three days in complete silence before returning, otherwise he will be weak in the eyes of the rest. Only those who complete the ritual can become leaders in the Dahon society. That is why the same leaders that must complete the ritual host a large feast the night before. Customs Dahonians are very proud people, and they kept their customs since the time their tribe was formed. They have a certain love towards horses, dogs and birds of prey. Examples of old customs are the taming of said animals, shamanistic rituals and tattoos, and unique Dahon names. The mysticism behind the shamanistic rituals is deemed inappropriate in the face of the Light, therefore those who participate in those rituals are doing so in secret. The Dahons distinguish themselves by flying special kinds of flags - horse tails on a spear's end (or just a stick's end). The flag is called a pryaporets and is considered the second flag of the Dahons, the first one being a red stag's head on or background - the standard of the ruling clan. Language The Dahons once spoke an old language that is now spoken from about 5 to 10 people in Azeroth. It is nearly forgotten by all and is not fully known by those 5-10 people. The ones who understand old Dahon work as interpreters and translators of old Dahon books. They pass down their skills to their apprentices. Etymology and Names The term Dahon is derived from the word daen (in Old Dahon: horselords). Originally, the term horselords ''was given to the Dahons by the other human tribes, and soon the Dahon accepted it and translated the word into their own language. Almost every human belonging in that ethnic group has an old Dahon name. The most popular first names seen in Dahon families are ''Aven, Malamir, Kuvraat, Kurt, Sevar and Ugain. The second name is inherited by the father. The third name is the name of the clan that the Dahon belongs to. Literature There are old Dahon books left from the ages. Many of them are in the library in Avengaard, the museum, or even in Stormwind. The few people who know how to read old Dahon translated them into Common. That helped greatly boost the Dahon's morale and pride. The most significant books, written in old Dahon are "The Union" - a historical art of literature, describing how the unification of the Dahon proceeded, "The stag and the plain" - a collection of stories and legends of the old Dahon people and "Home" - a book, written by a nomad, describing the life of a Dahon nomad. Oral Tradition There are many songs and tales saved in the Dahon society. The Dahon respect elders for their knowledge of the culture, and deem them wiser than the young. The legends and songs, passed down from generation to generation are a source of pride in the Dahon community - they show the mystical, old, unknown part of their origins. Those stories and songs are the most uinque and old part of Dahon culture - many of them are in the ancient language, which Dahons do not understand on a psychological level, but they claim that they understand them in a spiritual way. The most popular legend of the Dahons is about the Forefather - the one who managed to unite the Dahon in one; their greatest hero. Other stories are known to Dahons, passed on from their older siblings, and some of them are even saved in written form - a large tome, under the name 'Ancient Dahon folk stories' was written by a prominent scholar, and transported to the Stormwind Library, where it sits to this day. Many Dahon songs are saved and are being passed down to the new generation. Most of them are usually supported by drums, flute-like instruments, sometimes even bagpipes, and more. The language spoken in those songs differs - some were translated and are in Common, while the older ones are saved as it is - and people learn them, without knowing what they say for sure. That isn't a reason for the Dahon to feel shame - it's the opposite - they feel pride. That aspect of their culture symbolises their origins and autonomy, and they hold it in high regard. Category:Tribe Category:Arathor Category:Human Category:Stromgarde Category:Dahon